


Honeymoon

by MrsACrichton



Category: Farscape., Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars (2004)
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Post-Series, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 16:32:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5463449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsACrichton/pseuds/MrsACrichton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Aeryn have their honeymoon.</p><p>Set a month after the end of The PK wars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are mine

John snuggled up close to his wife, Damn he had it bad. He could never keep his hand or eyes off her at the best of times. Now they were in one of Moya's transport pods on their way to their Honeymoon.

Aeryn was piloting the pod down towards the small sandy island on a uninhabited planet. She sighed as she felt her husband's nose against her ear, kissing her neck softly. His hand were busy to. Stroking her stomach making her really concentrate on piloting and not on the ache of wanting to feel John inside her as they made love.

Frell the erpman was distracting her.

"John. Can you check on the baby please" She said almost a whisper.

"He's fine Mrs Crichton" John replied.

Calling her that made them both shiver gently. God he loved calling her that. She loved hearing the too. She had told him.

 

One day ago.

Moya's command.

 

Aeryn stood in the doorway to command. She had asked Pilot and Moya to find a planet that had no life on it. Somewhere quiet were the would not be disturbed. 

Moya could rest and John and she could have their honeymoon. Now that she felt better following the birth, the post birth bleed had ended a weeken ago and she wanted her husband. 

"I feel ready" she said to John.  
He spun round to face her. In his arms was their son.

"you are" he looked at her.

Aeryn nodded. "I feel better, recovered from the birth. I don't want to wait anymore." She added walking over to her two men.

Her attention was suddenly on her son. She wiped the drool away from his small mouth with a small cloth on John's shoulder.

"See, a natural" John smiled at her.

She smiled back.  
"I've spoken to Pilot and he believes he and Moya have found a planet that is walm but not a problem for me. We will arrive in less than a day.

"You are sure." He asked her.

Aeryn nodded.

One day later.  
Transport pod.

Aeryn landed the pod with ease.  
Moya lay nearby in the green sea. A small island sat before them as John followed Aeryn out of the pod holding their son in his arms. As she couldn't or rather would not go anywhere without the baby.

They lay under a tree in the shade, eating while Aeryn nursed the baby.

"you ok" John asked. He still felt worried about the heat.  
She had assured him that it would be ok as did Pilot.

The baby finished feeding and she burrped him.

"He will sleep for several arns now." She grinned at him.  
All the blood that he had was going south.  
He grinned back.  
John took the baby back to the pod were two DRD's were to guard the new baby.

"you both know what to do" He told the tri coloured DRD and the DRD known as 'one eye'.  
The both beaped softly and took up guard duty.

John exited the pod to find his wife's clothes on the shoreline. His wife was waist deep in the green water. Her back to him, her hair was down by her pail back.  
John groaned.

"You enjoying your self" he asked.  
Aeryn turned around to face him, making him go weak at the knees.

Damn, he thought. 

"Be better if you joined me, husband" she said in that voice he loved.

John didn't need anymore encouragement to join her. He even made her laugh loudly when he tried (and failed) to remove his pants and boots and the same time. The result he landed to his back on the sand making her laugh harder.

"oof, stop laughing" he was laughing now to.

Now he was naked he joined her in the sea.  
"shit its cold" he said as the waves lapped at his stomach.

Aeryn bit her bottom lip and smiled one of her full wattage smiles.  
He made a pass to grab her but she moved away from him.  
After several moves she let him catch her.

"gotcha" John pulled her to him. Aeryn wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slow and lovingly.

Aeryn giggled as he picked he up and carried her back towards the blanket shelter they had put up on their arrival.

Laying her down below him they kissed again.

"Frell I love you" she moaned as he kissed her neck as they moved against each other. Slow movements that made them both groan.

"I love you too" John looked down at her, she was so beautiful. Raven hair fanned out like a halo.

He hitched her leg up so her legs bracketed his hips as he slid into her fully.

Soon there was only soft groans and sighs filling the air to accompany the sound of the sea.

End.


End file.
